1 plus 1 égale 3
by Shini Jr - Luuna Lloyd
Summary: Du champagne, des bougies, de la musique, un dîner expédié, et deux amoureux qui fêtent quelque chose...


Titre : 1+13 

_Auteur : Shini Jr_

_Base : Gundam Wing et un fantasme personnel _

_Genre : yaoi (et non, pas de Heero+Relena ), lemon (le premier publié… arf cata en vue ). Couple inconnu jusqu'à lecture (pas envie de me faire sauter dessus avant l'heure lol)_

_Disclamers : Prenez un bishi, un peu de champagne, des bougies… arf nan ça c le mode d'emploi..._

* * *

**1+13 **

Wufei détache délicatement ses cheveux, laissant glisser ses longues mèches brunes sur ses épaules. Il déboutonne sa chemise, ne laissant que deux ou trois boutons afin de ne pas donner l'avantage à son amant. Il remplit ensuite les deux coupes d'un champagne tout frais et repose la bouteille dans le bac à glaçons avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. Quatre n'allait pas tarder à arriver, certainement harassé par sa longue journée loin de son cher et tendre.

Wufei monte son poignet jusqu'à son nez. Vingt heures zéro deux. Quatre est toujours très ponctuel et arrive très précisément à vingt heures zéro cinq tous les soirs.

Vingt heures zéro trois. Son poignet retourne auprès de sa hanche, sa tête se posant sur un coussin. Il ferme les yeux.

Vingt heures zéro quatre. La musique !

Vingt heures zéro quatre et huit secondes. Wufei se lève et attrape la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi cachée derrière la porte d'un meuble en roseaux.

Vingt heures zéro quatre et treize secondes. L'ambiance s'installe, douce et chaleureuse, quelques notes de musique zen allégeant la chaleur étouffante de ce 19 juillet.

Vingt heures zéro quatre et vingt secondes. Wufei se rallonge et referme les yeux.

Vingt heures zéro quatre et vingt-trois secondes. Le champagne bulle toujours dans les deux flûtes qui attendent patiemment d'être vidées de leur contenu.

Vingt heures zéro quatre et vingt-huit secondes. La quatre-vingt douzième bulle du verre de droite a rejoint la surface du liquide. Le champagne a fini d'expirer et patiente maintenant comme une eau dormante.

Vingt heures zéro quatre et trente-quatre secondes. Le deuxième verre vient de terminer d'expirer. Wufei a donc mis six secondes à remplir le second verre.

Vingt heures zéro quatre et quarante secondes. Plus que vingt secondes… Wufei se rappelle ce qui se passait encore l'année précédente à cette même date…

Vingt heures zéro quatre et cinquante et une secondes. Il sourit.

Vingt heures zéro quatre et cinquante-quatre secondes. Un pas typique se fait entendre dans le couloir, approchant de la porte de l'appartement.

Vingt heures zéro quatre et cinquante-huit secondes. La porte s'ouvre.

« Bonsoiiiir !

-Tu es en avance chéri, répond Wufei en ouvrant un œil, toujours allongé sur le canapé.

-Si tu veux je peux repartir… »

Le Chinois se lève d'un bond et enlace son ami de ses deux bras.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me quitter le jour de notre anniversaire ? »

Le blond hoche la tête de gauche à droite, sourit, puis embrasse son compagnon.

« C'est le jour de notre anniversaire ? Je ne savais pas… » fait-il, faussement étonné, en se débarrassant de son manteau.

Wufei l'aide, prend la mallette et la dépose dans le bureau adjacent au salon. Quatre, quant à lui, dépose son imperméable sur le porte-manteau tout en déposant son regard un peu partout. Musique, chandelles, champagne… Wu n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié !

Le Chinois arrive par derrière et prend son ami par la taille, lui glissant quelques mots doux à l'oreille. Le blond se retourne, son visage se blottissant contre la joue de son amant.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Joyeux Anniversaire mon amour.

-Merci mon ange. »

Et ils s'embrassent, s'embrasant par la même occasion petit à petit.

« Vas t'asseoir, je m'occupe de tout ce soir…

-Sûr ?

-Sûr, chéri… Allez fonce, c'est déjà près ! »

Quatre obéit et va s'asseoir sur le canapé, observant tous les efforts fournis par son amant. Wufei arrive à ce moment-là avec deux bols de potage.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas commode mais je me suis dit que tu devais avoir froid avec ce temps !

-Il est vrai que le ciel de juillet ressemble plus cette année à un ciel automnal ! »

Ils rient puis boivent à leur santé. La soupe est dégustée presque d'une traite, les bols retournant rapidement sur la table. Ils se regardent, muets.

« Pour le dessert, il y a… commence Wufei avant de se voir interrompu par un petit doigt blanc déposé sur ses lèvres.

-Chuuuut… »

Quatre l'embrasse, l'enlace. L'étreinte est longue et passionnée. Toute leur histoire pourrait se résumer à cette étreinte.

Vingt heures douze. Quatre attire Wufei à lui et défait les deux boutons qu'il lui avait gentiment laissés. Ses mains ont libre accès maintenant et il approfondit à la fois baiser et caresses. Il l'aime, le lui prouve, le lui dit entre deux souffles. Le Chinois acquiesce, répond à ses sentiments, à ses baisers, à ses caresses. Leur harmonie est parfaite. Ils se relèvent du canapé et le transforme et lit. C'est un futon.

Vingt heures treize. Ils se rallongent. Wufei enlève sa montre et la dépose sur la table, à côté des bols de soupe dans lesquels le peu de liquide restant se concentre au creux des récipients.

Vingt heures treize et dix-huit secondes. Le temps perd toute valeur.

Le Chinois se rallonge à côté de son amant, la chemise ouverte. Il l'embrasse, lui dit qu'il l'aime et passe sa main sur lui. Son corps, sa peau, ses muscles, tout, même son âme, chacun est dévoué l'un à l'autre. Ils s'embrassent encore tandis que leurs chemises cèdent et s'envolent, atterrissant sur le parquet tels des anges déchus tombant du ciel.

Leur passion les consume, les rend fous. Wufei se retrouve sur le dos. Quatre en profite pour détacher les boutons des deux pantalons. Le sien et celui de sa moitié. Tout cède, rien ne résiste. Wufei se redresse pour l'embrasser. L'étreinte se répète. Leurs bouches se décollent, ne reforment qu'une, se séparent. Quatre fait descendre son pantalon. Wufei descend le sien. Le blond l'arrête, l'embrasse, puis finit d'enlever le pantalon de son chéri, le laissant rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements.

Quatre s'arrête un instant sur le caleçon de Wufei.

« C'est pour toi, c'est ton cadeau… » murmure le Chinois.

Quatre rougit et se perd en émotion. Sur le caleçon, il y a marqué : « je t'aime, épouse-moi ». Il porte ses mains à son visage et commence à pleurer. Wufei se relève et le prend dans ses bras, le priant de ne pas pleurer. Quatre rit et l'embrasse.

« Oui » lui répond-il amoureusement.

Ils s'embrassent encore et plonge dans la douceur du matelas de plumes. Wufei passe une main dans le caleçon couleur saumon de son ange et dépose un doigt à l'entrée de la caverne aux merveilles. Quatre soupire et se débat sans se débattre. Il embrasse le cou de Wufei, passant lui aussi une main dans le caleçon de son amant.

Le Chinois, par une tactique habile, fait glisser la dernière barrière protégeant le corps de Quatre des attaques extérieurs. Il se redresse, son amant se laisse faire. Il le met gentiment sur le dos. Quatre n'a pas eu le temps de toucher ce qu'il aurait voulu toucher mais tant pis, ce n'est que partie remise…

Il achève de le déshabiller, l'embrassant un peu partout. Quatre expire plus d'air qu'il n'en inspire, son cœur bat la chamade. L'amour, paraît-il, fait cet effet. Lui, il en est certain. Il pose ses mains sur la tête et le dos de Wufei, le caresse.

Wu embrasse les tétons de son amant. Le gauche d'abord. Il l'embrasse, le titille avec la langue, l'aspire doucement. Wufei sent contre son caleçon la troisième main de Quatre demander l'accès à ce qui est encore protégé.

Une fois le téton gauche réveillé, il passe au droit, l'embrassant plus longuement, le titillant deux fois plus. Le téton droit est toujours plus long à réagir. C'est un indolent…

Il descend sur le ventre. La peau douce comme de la soie frémit. Quatre a la chair de poule. Les mains du blond quittent le corps de sa moitié et partent vers l'arrière, se déposant loin de tout. Quatre s'abandonne…

Wufei en sourit et continue ses caresses. Le ventre, le nombril, les hanches… Quatre semble tenir, mais plus pour très longtemps. Son pénis se dresse encore plus violemment. Wufei le caresse de la main puis sa bouche s'en approche. Déposant des baisers un peu partout, il espère bien en faire trépigner son amour qui râle et semble impatient. Il commence à le lécher sensuellement, du bas vers le haut, embrasse le gland, et commence à le lécher plus abondamment. Quatre expire encore. Son pénis se fait de plus en plus dur et il ne le maîtrisera sûrement pas par la suite. Le Chinois l'a deviné et commence à gober le membre dressé. Juste le dessus, puis il va un peu plus loin. Il remonte, puis redescend encore un peu plus bas. Il répète ce mouvement autant de fois qu'il le veut, accélère, décélère. Quatre gémit, se cambre. D'une main sur le ventre, Wufei l'apaise et le blond se cambre moins. Le Chinois reprend un rythme effréné. Quatre sent l'extase monter en lui.

Wufei s'arrête, laissant le pénis de son amant trempé de salive. Il n'a qu'une envie pourtant, c'est de continuer. Mais il préfère encore patienter. Son érection commence à déborder de son caleçon. Il l'enlève, le déposant sur la table. Après tout c'est son cadeau…

Il revient à son amant. Il s'impatiente également. Leurs corps se collent l'un à l'autre, ils s'embrassent. Leurs bassins s'unissent en un mouvement ondulé. La main du Chinois au regard ténébreux caresse le dos du blond du bout des doigts. Elle descend jusqu'aux reins, puis les fesses et s'arrête à l'anus. Elle le chatouille du bout des doigts, en fait le tour avec le majeur et commence à s'introduire.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre main stimule sa hampe qui manifeste son mécontentement à cette attente prolongée.

Wufei s'affaire. Ses mains, ses doigts, ses lèvres parcourant la peau blanche du cou de son bien aimé…

Quatre l'enlace, frottant son pénis contre le ventre de son amant.

Ils s'embrassent encore puis se regardent, les yeux dans les yeux, et Wufei entre enfin en Quatre.

Ils gémissent à l'unisson. Quatre a légèrement mal mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il peut ressentir à cet acte, à cette harmonie de leurs corps et de leurs âmes. L'union de deux êtres qui s'aiment, qui se le disent et se le montrent.

Le mouvement est d'abord long et doux. Wu ne veut pas le blesser. L'extase monte encore en lui. Quatre en est presque à son paroxysme. Le mâle dominant commence à accélérer, mettant dans ce mouvement tout son cœur, toute son âme, tous ses sentiments. Le désir les grise, brouille leur vue. Leurs corps se déchaînent et n'obéissent plus à rien. Ils s'unissent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

Les bougies pâlissent sous cette ardeur. Même un brasier ne dégagerait pas une telle chaleur ni de tels râles de plaisir.

Être en lui… Être à lui… Il est en moi… Je suis en lui…

Les érections se durcissent un peu plus encore et finissent par ne plus tenir. En même temps, telle une explosion de joie, à l'unisson, leur sexe et leur semence s'expriment. Ils s'embrassent encore et se serrent l'un contre l'autre. Wufei pose sa tête contre la poitrine de son amant un instant, la sueur de son front se mêlant à celle perlant sur le torse de Quatre.

Il se retire délicatement ensuite puis retourne dans les bras de son ange blond.

« Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Wufei… »

Ils s'embrassent.

« Dis, c'est à moi de te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire… »

Wufei se redresse légèrement tandis que Quatre se lève et va chercher quelque chose dans son imperméable. Il revient, son portefeuille à la main. Il le tend à son amant.

« Vas-y, ouvre-le. »

Le Chinois obéit et écarquille les yeux.

« Elle s'appelle Anita. Tu la reconnais ? »

Wu hoche la tête de haut en bas.

« Elle m'a envoyé une lettre pour me demander d'être son papa…

-C'est ce que je vois, répondit le brun en regardant derrière la photo de la petite fille où était inscrit « A bientôt papa, Anita »

-Je lui ai dit que j'en parlerai avec toi.

-Est-ce que tu penses sérieusement que… enfin que nous pourrions lui apporter tout l'amour nécessaire ? Et puis, elle va avoir besoin d'une maman !

-Chéri calme-toi, détends-toi, fit Quatre en riant. Je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon père toi aussi. Et puis, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup cette petite fille aussi…

-Elle est adorable, acquiesce-t-il.

-Et si tu le souhaites aussi, je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer que tu vas être papa… »

Wufei l'embrasse et le serre contre lui. Cinq ans qu'ils attendaient cela… Il l'invite à le rejoindre sous le drap. Quatre dépose son portefeuille sur la table, jetant par la même occasion un œil sur la montre de Wufei. Vingt-deux heures trente-trois.

Il plonge la main dans le seau à champagne et se retourne vers son fiancé. Wufei a eu la mauvaise idée de s'allonger sur le ventre, le drap recouvrant à peine ses fesses. Quatre approche alors la main et la pose sur le dos du Chinois. Celui-ci frissonne.

« La nuit ne fait que commencer mon ange… »

Et il laisse glisser le glaçon qu'il tient dans la main de la nuque à la descente de reins de son amant.

« Il faut quand même faire en sorte qu'elle vienne, qu'elle soit conçue dans ce lit, notre Anita… »

_**Owari**_

**__**

* * *


End file.
